


Extracurricular Activities

by whatbutandreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatbutandreil/pseuds/whatbutandreil
Summary: Kevin's acting like a dick at practice, as per usual, and Aaron's had enough.  The activities that follow are not part of the day's agenda.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So this is my first ever published fanfic and my first time writing anything for aftg!! I really hope you enjoy this because I had a ton of fun writing it!!! If you like it enough, there's a good chance that I'll write more fanfics in the future!!! A big thanks to Sage and Jo, since without them hyping me up, I'd never have written this!! Love you guys!!

Practice had been brutal. Kevin was in some type of mood that made him impossible to reason with, so no one—not even Wymack—could get him to ease up on them. He made them run laps until Aaron’s legs were on the verge of giving out, then had them run drills for two hours, and ended with a scrimmage. Aaron kept his eyes trained on the ball, watching it get passed from Allison to Kevin. Kevin was making his way towards Aaron, cradling the ball in his racquet as he moved closer. Aaron was tired, hungry, and pissed as hell. Without properly thinking through what he was doing, Aaron ran as fast as he could at Kevin, who gave him a surprised look from behind his helmet. He ploughed through Kevin, knocking him clean off his feet and landing on top of him. Aaron sat himself up so that he was sitting on Kevin’s chest and grabbed the metal grate at the front of his helmet.

“Fuck you!” Aaron said through gritted teeth. He was so angry he just started shaking Kevin’s helmet around viciously and slamming it on the court. Kevin reached up and grabbed his arm, trying to pry Aaron’s fingers off his helmet, but his grip was too tight.

“Stop!” Kevin yelled, kicking his legs, trying to shake Aaron off of him, but he held on tight like he was riding a bull. Suddenly, Aaron felt arms wrap around him and pull him up and off of Kevin.

“Get the fuck off of me!” screamed Aaron as he kicked and clawed at his attacker as he was lifted through the air. Matt set him down on the court again after he got him a few yards away, letting go and quickly backing away like Aaron was some type of wild animal. 

“Minyard!” Wymack called as he came walking onto the court. “What the fuck has gotten into you? Huh? Have you gone feral?” Aaron composed himself enough to glare steadily at him.

“I can’t take him anymore. Your son’s a dick.”

“Yeah, well, we all know that.” Wymack looked down at his son still laying on the court floor. “Everyone get off my court! I’m sick of your faces! No, not you two. You’re staying put,” he said, grabbing Aaron’s shoulder as he tried to walk away. They waited until the rest of the team filed off the court and went to change out and shower. Wymack talked at them for a good ten minutes, but Aaron was too busy being mad to care or listen. 

“Now you two jerkoffs better get out of my sight, you smell like death,” Wymack said, walking off, probably to his office. Aaron took one look at Kevin before he followed behind Wymack. By the time they got to the locker room, almost everyone was out of the showers and dressing. Aaron stripped down and headed to the showers. He turned the water on cold and stood under the freezing spray of water, letting it cool his boiling blood. He was so tired of Kevin acting as if he was the boss of everything all the time. He was so thick headed that if anyone even suggested something he didn’t want to do, he’d spew a string of insults at them. Aaron just couldn’t take it anymore. It was as if Kevin enjoyed watching them all suffer. Knowing Kevin, he probably did.

By the time Aaron was clean and no longer smelled like a rotting body, he noticed that no other showers were running. He realized that he had never been the last to shower before, since it was usually Neil and Andrew out last. He dried off, wrapped his towel around his waist, and was immediately pinned up against the shower door when he stepped out of the shower. Kevin loomed over him, his forearm pressing Aaron back against the door.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Aaron asked, staring up at Kevin.

“You’re my fucking problem,” Kevin growled. He removed his forearm from across Aaron’s shoulder’s, then tracked his hand back over the base of Aaron’s neck and into his still-wet hair. Aaron had only a moment to glance at Kevin’s lips before Kevin was kissing him. Aaron pulled Kevin closer by the waist and traced his hands up his back, outlining the muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. Aaron dropped his hands to Kevin’s lower back and was surprised to find he wasn’t wearing a towel around himself. Not that Aaron minded, he just reached down and grabbed a handful of Kevin’s ass and squeezed hard, hard enough to make Kevin groan into Aaron’s mouth. Kevin’s large hands were all over him, in his hair, on his neck, cupping his face. Aaron ran his hands up Kevin’s front, his hands trailing over his hardened muscles. Kevin kissed the sensitive skin on his neck, making Aaron moan. Loudly. Too loud. But thankfully it was drowned out by Kevin capturing his lips in a kiss again. 

Aaron was hot all over again, but this time, he was more turned on than pissed, even though he was still a little pissed. His dick twitched against his towel and he thought for a second about taking it off. Apparently, Kevin had been thinking the same thing, since he reached down and took the towel off of him, tossing it to the floor behind him. Kevin took Aaron’s half-hard dick in his hand and began stroking it and god did it feel good. Kevin’s hands were soft from lotion and rubbed him with even pressure, quickly making Aaron’s dick stand at attention.

This wasn’t the first time they had been in this compromising position. They had been hooking up every so often for a few months now, but they had never done anything somewhere so… public. It had always been making out in the back corner of Eden’s, away from everyone, or fooling around in the dorms when Matt was out with Dan and they had the dorm to themselves. Right now, though, they could be walked in on by anyone at any time. Someone could be coming back in for something and see them. As far as Aaron was concerned, no one knew about them hooking up yet, and Aaron had a reputation to keep up.

“We’re… we’re gonna get caught,” Aaron muttered between kisses. He was breathless. He let out a breathy moan when Kevin brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Shhh,” Kevin hissed, grabbing Aaron by the hips and walking them back into the changing area, “I’m not going anywhere until I have my way with you.” Aaron felt his face heat up at the thought. Kevin broke the kiss and spun Aaron around, making him brace himself against the lockers. Aaron glanced behind him to see Kevin kneeling down, his head at ass level.

“Kev, you can’t, I’m too loud,” Aaron said. Kevin got up and went to his bag of clothes sitting by his locker, grabbing something in each hand. 

“Here, bite down on this,” he said, handing Aaron a black bandana neatly folded into a headband. Aaron gave him an odd look but put the bandana in his mouth and tied it behind his head.

Aaron could feel Kevin’s hands on his ass, spreading him apart. He felt Kevin run his thumb over his hole and instinctually clenched it. Before he could do anything about it, Kevin’s tongue was on him, circling the tight ring of muscle. Aaron shivered and had to bite down on the bandana to keep from moaning. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Kevin’s tongue push past the opening and inside of him. Aaron could feel Kevin smile against his ass. Kevin pushed his tongue in deeper and twirled it around, licking all inside of him. After a few minutes of Kevin opening him up with his tongue, pushing it in and out and swirling it around, Aaron was shaking all over and the bandana was doing a poor job of quieting him. His legs were so weak he thought his knees might give out on him. Kevin must have noticed, since he stood, but not before he bit Aaron’s ass cheek hard.

“That thing clearly isn’t working very well,” Kevin said, gesturing to the bandana as Aaron attempted to catch his breath. “Take it off,” he commanded, so Aaron obeyed, untying it and tossing it on the floor besides him.

Kevin grabbed Aaron by the hips and steered him to the bench in between the lockers. Aaron stumbled as he was moved, still shaky from the rimming. Once Kevin had him where he wanted him, he bent him over with such force that Aaron barely caught himself on the bench. Aaron heard the click of the lube bottle open and felt Kevin smear the cold lube against him. Aaron went to turn his head to look at Kevin, but just as he was about to, Kevin lined himself up and sunk into him. Aaron couldn’t help the extremely loud moan that escaped his throat. Kevin reached out and covered Aaron’s mouth with his hand, trying to stifle the sound. Aaron was alway loud in bed, he couldn’t help it. The sounds just ripped through him and he could do absolutely nothing to hold them back. Kevin loved to hear him, so it wasn’t usually a problem, but now that they were fucking in a public place, it was becoming an issue.

Kevin pulled back out to the tip , then slowly sank back in, seeming to savor the way it made Aaron squirm with pleasure. Aaron had to admit that it burned a bit because of how tight he still was, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Kevin kept with his slow pace for a minute as Aaron moaned, his voice low as it ripped out of his throat. Just as Aaron was starting to get a grip on himself and quiet down, Kevin started to speed up, plunging his dick into Aaron’s ass quicker now. The faster Kevin went, the louder Aaron got and the harder it was getting for him to suppress his pleasure. Aaron’s grip on the bench was like iron. His whole body swayed forward each time Kevin thrusted into him. It was amazing. Kevin still hadn’t removed his hand from over Aaron’s mouth, still trying his best to muffle the sounds coming out of him.

“You’re so tight,” Kevin said, squeezing Aaron’s waist. “Looks like you’re trying to get us caught. Does that turn you on? Do you want someone to walk in on us? I can give a shout and get you an audience right now, how ‘bout that?” Kevin taunted. Aaron tried to say something back, maybe throw out a few insults, but when he opened his mouth, all he could do was moan into Kevin’s hand. Curse him and his loud mouth. 

Another few minutes passed and Kevin decided to pick up the pace. He slammed himself into Aaron over and over again, harder than ever. Aaron couldn’t believe he was letting himself be manhandled like that. With every hard thrust, Aaron let out loud high pitched “uh-uh-uh”s and breathy moans. Aaron’s back was completely arched into Kevin, his head thrown back. His entire body was shivering and his cock throbbed with pleasure. 

Kevin was hitting his prostate every-other thrust and Aaron felt like he was melting into goo. It was all getting to be too much. All of a sudden, Aaron came with a loud cry, Kevin’s hand doing no good to silence him. After another minute of Kevin mercilessly fucking him, Kevin grunted and came in his ass. Kevin slowed to a stop and pulled out. For a minute they stayed like that, Aaron not trusting his legs enough to hold all of his weight so he stayed bent over. He hung his head and panted, finally able to catch his breath. When he eventually went to stand straight, Kevin pushed him back into place.

“Wait,” Kevin said, walking to his bag to retrieve something. Aaron felt something slide into his ass, but it wasn’t Kevin’s dick again. It was cold and when Aaron reached back to feel what it was, he realized it was a butt plug. He turned his head and glared at Kevin. “What? We don’t want you leaking all over the place, now do we?” Kevin said with an evil smirk. Aaron stood up properly and turned to face him.

“I hate you,” Aaron said, but his voice was quiet and hoarse from all of the noise he made. Kevin laughed at him. Aaron gritted his teeth and went to turn away, but Kevin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re pretty unbearable yourself,” Kevin said, lifting Aaron’s chin and leaning down to kiss him. Aaron stood on his tip toes and reached up to hold Kevin’s face. When he pulled away, Aaron put his hand on Kevin’s chest and shoved him backwards, making him stumble back. Kevin laughed again, then turned to his bag to get dressed.

Aaron dressed quickly and grabbed his bag, then waited for Kevin to finish up. Aaron silently prayed that the Fox lounge would be empty when they got there. When they walked through the doorway though, they both found out the hard way that Aaron’s prayers were, in fact, not answered. The Fox lounge was pretty much full. A few of them had their headphones in, but as soon as they entered, all attention turned to them.

Aaron hoped those with their headphones in hadn’t heard anything, but he was never that fortunate.

“Have fun, guys?” Allison said, removing her headphones and flashing them a smug smile. Aaron didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that his face had gone bright red. He looked down at his shoes, trying his best to hide his blush. Neither Kevin nor Aaron said a thing.

“So now you’re quiet?” Nicky asked, looking like he was about to kill them. Aaron shoved his hands in his pocket and continued to examine the floor. He couldn’t think of a time he’d ever been more embarrassed.

“Why are you all still here?” Kevin asked.

“We… were going to have a team meeting about today’s practice, but after… well… a bit, Andrew and Neil went outside to ‘puke’ and coach went home. Nicky was waiting for you guys to head back to the dorm and Matt left something in the locker room, but he decided he should probably wait until… later,” Dan explained, not looking at them. 

All of a sudden, Aaron felt his ass begin to vibrate and he gasped, loudly enough to get the entire team’s attention. Aaron swallowed a moan and glared up at Kevin, who was laughing hysterically. The butt plug was a fucking vibrator. After another few seconds of Aaron doing his best to keep quiet, the vibrating stopped. Kevin must’ve had the remote.

“Well then, time for us to get going!” Renee said, standing up and brushing her skirt down while Matt scurried past them into the locker room. Aaron pushed Kevin towards the door, eager to get back to the dorms.  
“So, when were you two planning on telling us you were hooking up?” Nicky asked, hurrying out after them.

“I’ll kill you,” Aaron said, but it came out all scratchy and garbled.

“I knew it was you making all that noise. Worst experience of my life,” Nicky said, holding his hands up in a defensive position. Aaron didn’t try to say anything this time, he just growled at his cousin. Kevin laughed and turned the vibrator back on. Aaron had been so focused on not making any noise that he almost tripped over himself. Kevin laughed at him again. It was going to be a long ride back to the dorms.


End file.
